Beautiful Nightmare
by Urikol
Summary: Can Seto endure Bakura's deceiving words long enough to save Egypt from his wrath? Or will love blind him into serving darkness himself?
1. Lust at first sight

This fic is going to be short, just a heads up. Enjoy.

XXX

The sun was burning it's ray of light onto the hot sand, and those that tread it. A perfect day to soak in the Nile... for those lucky enough to be near it. For Bakura, it was a whole different story. Sure, he belonged in Egypt. It was his home, but not now, he was supposed to be five thousand years into the future, trying to take down the pharaoh. The pharaoh that had erased his memory and locked his spirit away for all those couldn't understand why or how he was sent back. Still he continued to walk through the merciless desert for water, food, or better yet, civilization. He wasn't even the same Bakura he was five thousand years ago. No, he was still the Bakura in the future… only, he didn't have the millennium ring, he didn't have Ryou, he had nothing but himself and the clothes he wore. The black trench coat made it hard on his body as the sun's rays hit him… but he couldn't just simply throw it away, for even though the days were hot, the nights were freezing cold. He had to keep it, most times he'd take it off, but soon enough his arms had almost given out on him, he had to put it back on to make sure he wouldn't drop it, and perhaps, have to end up leaving it there. He walked on for what seemed like hours, until finally, as soon as he looked up, he saw it. The pharaoh's palace. That only meant one thing, the village around that palace was near, and so was the Nile, so was water and food. Bakura pushed himself to keep going, but all for nothing as his body finally gave out on him. He collapsed, falling straight onto the sand. The only thing he could do was close his eyes, and let the desert take him.

:::

"Hmm, it's very hot today" The priest Seto said as he rode horseback following his companion, Shadaa through the village.

"What do you mean, Seto? It's hot everyday"

"True, but it's extra hot today, I don't think we should stay out here long"

"Yes, I agree with you there. Still pharaoh's orders, we have to inspect the village to make sure everything is in place and to watch out for any thieves, spies or anything of the sort"

Seto sighed, "I'm glad we're almost finished then"

As soon as Seto looked away from Shadaa, he spotted what looked like a black dot on the hill just near the village. He narrowed his eyes enough to try and make out the figure, but with no success.

"Shadaa, I see something over there"

Shadaa glanced over in the direction Seto was looking at to the same black figure.

"I see it too, what do you think it is?"

"Well, only one way to find out" The young priest replied before kicking his horses sides forcing it to gallop towards the figure.

"Seto wait!" Shadaa shouted before chasing after.

Finally, as soon as Seto and Shadaa had reached the figure they both dismounted their horses and walked over to it. Shadaa was cautious, Seto on the other hand was more curious than anything else.

Seto's eyes narrowed as he stared down at the figure. It was a person. A dead person from what it looked like.

"Hmm, this poor man didn't make it to our village quick enough" Shadaa said.

Seto found it hard to see the boys face. His silvery, yet almost white hair was covering his eyes and most of his face. Seto placed his hand on the boys face and slid the hair away from his eyes. Then his eyes grew as both he and Shadaa gawked at his pale face.

"His skin! It's almost as pale as the moon itself" Seto said with much shock in his voice, "how is that possible?"

"I understand that a lot of people are born with pale skin… but, for it to be this fair, it seems impossible"

"…Not only that, but his clothes are very… odd"

Seto turned the boy over on his back as he held him in his arms to see him better. _This man, everything about him is so fair, his hair, his skin… I can only imagine what his eyes looked like… _

Seto couldn't understand why, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of him. As he held the boy in his arms, he noticed, how peaceful and gentle he looked. His hair was soft, as was his skin. It was almost as if, he was a perfect being in his eyes.

"Come on Seto, we must leave back home, the desert has already taken him and we need to hurry back before we are over heated" Shadaa said as he headed back to his horse.

_He's right… why though… why did the desert have to take him? _Seto thought, but just as he was about to lay the boy back on the ground, just as his hand had tightened around the pale mans arm, he felt a pulse. At that moment his heart skipped a beat. He then placed his hand on the boys chest. _His heart's still beating! He's still alive?_

"Seto? Hurry up" Shadaa demanded.

"Shadaa, this man is still alive" Seto said as he got to his feat, carrying the boy in his arms, "His heart is still beating"

"Don't tell me you're planning on bring him back to the palace!"

"Yes… Shadaa, this man could be a sign"

Shadaa blinked before placing his palm onto his face and shaking his head.

"…Very well…" he sighed, "we shall bring him back, but remember… you will be the one who watches him. Make sure he doesn't disobey the rules of the pharaoh"

Seto nodded, a smile on his face as he set the boy on his horse before mounting it and heading back to the palace. _I don't know if this is a good omen or not_ Seto thought as he glanced down at the boy while holding him with one arm, _but I will make sure he is kept from harm. _

:::

It was hard to do, but Shadaa had actually helped Seto talk the Pharaoh into letting the boy live in the palace and although the pharaoh didn't seem very warm about the whole thing, he was kind enough to let him stay. Only, the boy was now under Seto's care, his responsibility. In other words, if he truly was a bad omen, Seto would be blamed for it. He sighed as he headed back to the room he left the boy in, carrying a bowl of water, a cup of water, knowing the boy would be thirsty as soon as he would awaken, and a cloth on his arm. He entered the room to see the boy lying on the bed where the young priest had left him. Seto set down the bowl on the floor and the cup next to it before dunking the cloth into the water and dabbing the boy's skin. The water slid down his face either onto his hair or down his neck and into his shirt. As Seto continued to dab the boys skin, he kept his eyes on him, not looking away for even a second. The boy no longer wore his coat, Seto knew that he would no longer be needing it to keep warm in the cold nights to come. Now he had the comfort of the thick blankets that lay on the bed under him. _Please wake up… _was all that ran through Seto's mind now, it was all he could think of. The one thing he wanted more than anything was to see his eyes open. _Please wake up… _

Just as Seto had dabbed the boy's neck, a small faint moan came from him. Seto's eyes widened, _he's waking up! _He placed the cloth aside before placing his hand on the boy's cheek. _Open your eyes._

Surely enough, the boy did open his eyes. Seto's heart was now filled with joy, not only did he save a life, but he saved this strange boys life. The boy's eyes were open, but barely. Seto sat on the bed near him as he lifted the boy slightly to hold him in his arms. _His eyes… they're dark. Yet, the rest of him is so fair. _

The boy's eyes opened a tad more, they were weak, and so was he. Seto only hoped that the boy could talk now. The boy's eyes looked up at the priest making Seto feel a little more important to him at this moment.

"Don't worry. You're safe here" Seto said reassuringly, hoping he could gain the boy's trust, "What's your name?"

"…Bakura…" the boy said weakly, his voice almost a whisper.

Seto smiled, "…Bakura. I'm Seto"

Bakura closed his eyes for a moment to take a deep breath before opening them again, still keeping his eyes on Seto.

"…I know…" Bakura said.

Seto stared surprised. _He knows me? _His expression calmed as soon as he realized, that it was probably because he lived in the village near the palace, which was why he was trying to make it back, which was why he knew who Seto was. Everyone in the village knew the priests and they especially knew who the pharaoh was… but what dragged him away from the village, he had no idea. Still, he was glad he got the chance to meet Bakura.

Seto softly stroked Bakura's cheek with his thumb as he continued to watch him with gentle eyes. _Bakura… he's so… beautiful. _From the look on Bakura's face, as weak as he was, showed that he was somewhat uncomfortable with being touched in such a way. Already his trust towards Seto was fading, and that's something that the priest had to remedy. If anything at this moment he wanted the trust of Bakura, and dearly.

"Forgive me. It's just, I have seen someone with fair skin and white hair, just like you have. Only, she was a girl, and that was a long time ago"

…_Wait! _Seto thought, _Could there be a special village where these fair skinned people come from? _

Seto thought hard about this, the girl he had met long ago. The boy that lay in his arms at this very moment… they were both so beautiful. Could they have been connected somehow?

"Tell me, what village did you come from?"

Bakura's eyes narrowed, but barely.

"...I, have no relation with… that girl you speak of"

"Oh… I see"

…_If there is no special village, then where did he really come from? _

"At least tell me where you came from"

"NEVER!" Bakura hollered, his eyes angry, before coughing, possibly due to having a dry throat.

Seto's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as soon as Bakura had screamed at him. All he wanted to know was where he came from. To Seto it was just a simple question out of curiosity, to Bakura however, it was a threat. Seto failed to see why though. _Why did he yell at me? I only asked- _he stopped his train of thought as soon as he noticed Bakura had ceased coughing. He was now just breathing, but maybe 'just' wasn't the right word as each breath sounded rough and dry. Seto let Bakura lay on the bed before he leaned down and picked up the cup of water. He then placed Bakura in his arms once more.

"Here" He said as he moved the cup closer to Bakura's mouth.

Bakura only glared at the cup, before glaring at Seto.

"…It's not poisoned. It would be pointless to have brought you here just so I could kill you this way"

Bakura then looked at the cup before opening his mouth slightly, letting Seto know that he was now letting him help him. Seto moved the cup to Bakura's mouth and tipped it slightly to let Bakura slowly drink the water that poured into his mouth. _…His personality… it's cold, and he seems so distant. _

Once Bakura had finished his drink, Seto took the cup away and put it aside, _and yet… _he thought as he lay Bakura back on the bed. He moved some of Bakura's hair out of his face as the two both kept their eyes on each other, _I still find him absolutely, adorable… _

"Close your eyes" Seto said.

Bakura glared once again, his expression saying he didn't trust Seto.

"Bakura, I am the only person in this entire palace, and maybe even in all of Egypt that is taking care of you. The sad truth is… I may be the only person here that cares for you… and since you are under my care, you must do as I say"

"…Very well" Bakura answered before closing his eyes.

Seto looked over at the window, the day was fading into night. He looked back at Bakura before getting off the bed and taking the blankets from under Bakura to lay them on his already warm body. It would be bad to keep the blankets on him during the day, but in the night he needed them. As soon as he was done tucking Bakura in he headed for the door out of the room only stopping once to look back for just a moment before leaving, closing the door behind him.

:::

Morning had come. Seto was already up, he had been up even before the sun rose to check on Bakura every now and then. But now, it was time to see if he was well enough to get up. Seto opened the door to Bakura's room to find, that he was no longer in bed, nor was he in his room.

"No!" Seto said before turning around and running off to find Bakura.

The first place he searched was the royal throne room. As soon as he was there, he looked around desperately for Bakura. _If Bakura messes up, it will be the end of him for sure. I can't let that happen. _

"Looking for someone?" Came Bakura's voice.

Seto glanced in the direction of the voice to find that Bakura was sitting in the royal throne. Seto's eyes grew at the sight. Not only was it disrespectful, but it was also illegal for anyone but the pharaoh to sit in that very chair. Bakura rested his elbow on one armrest as his face rested on the back of his hand while his legs lay on the other armrest.

"Bakura!" Seto shouted angrily as he ran over to him, "You're not supposed to sit in that chair. That's the pharaoh's throne"

Bakura smirked as he chuckled, "Well then, he can park his royal highness in another chair, because this one's taken"

Seto 's jaw dropped at how incredibly rude Bakura truly was. Somehow though, Seto couldn't bring himself to hate the boy. He glowered at the disrespectful man before speaking again.

"Bakura, I am shocked and extremely disappointed in you!"

"You're not the only one" Bakura said as he pointed behind Seto.

Seto turned to see Akunadin standing there. He too was shocked, disappointed though… no, he was more furious than anything. Bakura grinned as he kicked a leg up and down, watching in amusement.

"Seto! What is the meaning of this!" Akunadin shouted furiously.

Seto took a step back away from Akunadin. Shame, guilt and worry filled his heart. Then he bowed respectfully to his superior hoping so dearly that both he and Bakura would be forgiven.

"Forgive me Akunadin. I will punish him for this"

"You had better if you plan on keeping him around any longer. Already he's become an offence to this kingdom"

"…Yes sir" Seto replied before straightening himself and walking over to Bakura. He grabbed his arm and dragged him off the throne.

Bakura frowned as he looked at Akunadin, but he smiled deviously as he looked back at Seto. Bakura giggled. This got both the men's attention.

"What's so funny?" Akunadin asked, voice still angry.

"Seto" Bakura said.

Seto looked down at him, irritated yet attentive.

"You care for me this much?" Bakura continued, "How far would you go to keep me from harm's way?"

The young priest didn't say anything to answer the question, instead he asked a question of his own.

"Why do you ask?"

Bakura looked at Aknadin who only glared back at him.

"Akunadin" Bakura said, "Do you recall ever going to a little village called Kul Elna?"

Auknadin's eyes widened as he the word 'Kul Elna' came out of Bakura's mouth.

"Ah, what's this? I think I've just pushed you down memory lane"

"Bakura that's enough!" Seto ordered.

"No!" Bakura shouted back, "Not yet it isn't!"

He turned his attention back on Akunadin.

"That village… it was my home, and you **destroyed** it!" Bakura roared furiously.

Seto then glanced at Akunadin. Astonished and disgusted, he clenched his free hand.

"Is this true Akunadin?"

Akunadin could only gawk at Bakura, the words that came from his mouth, the way he had said it. It was clear to him that Bakura wanted to show no mercy to the old man.

"…It's true" Akunadin sighed, "But Seto you must understand that I did this to save Egypt, to save the ones we all love"

"Yes, and in doing so you slaughtered the ones** I** loved"

Seto glared at Akunadin, enraged by the old man's actions of the past.

"I think Bakura has had enough punishment to last him a life time, Akunadin… we will be leaving now"

Seto walked by Akunadin, his expression worse than just angry. Not having much choice, Bakura followed Seto. Akunadin watched as the two walked away together for only a second before a sudden realization hit him.

"Wait Seto!" He said as he chased after.

"What is it?" Seto asked as he looked back at him, Bakura doing the same.

"Can't you see this man is trying to use you against me?"

"That's enough!" Seto shouted, "Bakura is a guest here under my care. True he may have disrespected our king, but I know he wouldn't use me against anyone. Even if he did…" Seto said before looking at Bakura who looked at him back, "He is under my care and therefore I decide what to do with him"

"And I am your superior therefore I decide what to do with you, and I say **you **must punish him for what he's done!"

Seto glared before turning away from Akunadin.

"Seto" Akunadin said irritated, "Do I make myself clear?"

"…Yes master Akunadin"

"Good, now off with you both… but remember. You must be careful, Seto. I do strongly believe he is trying to turn you against me"

Seto's glare darkened though he did not show his master. Again he began to make his way back to Bakura's room. _I can't stay mad at Bakura. It's impossible…_

Once the two were both standing in front of the door to Bakura's room, Seto placed his hand on the handle, but did not turn it. _…I know I promised I wouldn't hurt him… so how can I punish him without causing him any bodily harm?_ He then turned the handle and entered the room, _I only have one thought in my head, one way to punish him without harming him… but it's something I do not wish to do to him… but it's either that, or I'll have to whip him till he bleeds. _

Seto sighed deeply as he lowered his head in shame. Bakura looked up at him, curious to what kind of punishment he had planned for him.

"Seto?" He said, "What do you have in mind?"

Seto remained silent for moment. _I'll make this quick…_ Then, he removed his hat and threw it on the ground before throwing Bakura onto the bed. Seto then grabbed a pair of shackles with a long enough chain from the corner of the room, the ones the pharaoh said he should keep in there in case Bakura ever did have to be punished, and immediately clasped it onto Bakura's arm and the other end to the bed post. He then removed his robe and threw it aside before looking back at Bakura.

"W…What are you planning to do with me?" Bakura said, eyes full of hate and fear.

Seto did not answer at first, instead he crawled onto the bed close to Bakura as Bakura crawled back and away.

"I promised myself I wouldn't hurt you" Seto said, "So I have no choice but to punish you this way"

Seto then moved closer to Bakura and wrapped his arms around him, bringing his body close to his own.

"N-No! I will not do this!" Bakura said as he tried desperately to push Seto away, but with no success.

Seto however, as he kept a strong hold on Bakura, lay him down before leaning in to kiss Bakura's cheek. Bakura turned his head away from the priest as he bared his teeth, one eye open to watch him. Seto then moved lower to kiss his neck before raising his head to see Bakura's face. Bakura looked back at Seto, his hands now clutching his shoulders as Seto moved his hands down to Bakura's shirt.

"Seto, hold on" Bakura said, his voice a little shaky.

Seto did respect Bakura, so he stopped what he was doing and looked at him.

"Yes?" Seto asked.

"You had said it before, I had enough of a punishment to last me a lifetime. So, why must you punish me further?"

"I'm sorry Bakura, but Akunadin is my superior and I must obey his rules. Besides you did sit in the pharaoh's throne and insulted him. I have to say that itself is enough to get you severely beaten. What I'm doing is merciful"

"Forgive me then… I don't know how to act properly. Afterall, I did have to raise myself. No one would take me in when I was a child so I had to learn off of others… unfortunately those 'others' were thieves, bandits and tomb robbers"

Seto stared in sympathy for Bakura. _Now I must question myself… is it right to punish him at all for his actions? What should I do? _

Bakura placed his hands on Seto's face. His eyes were so alluring, Seto found it hard not to blush, and found it harder not to touch him back as he placed his hands on Bakura's face. _Bakura… his hands are so soft and gentle on my skin. _

"Seto, do you really believe in Akunadins words? Do you truly think I would use you against him, even though you took care of me when no one else would?"

_No… maybe… I don't know. _

"I may not be the best person in the world when it comes to following orders... but, I hope you can teach me"

Seto nodded as he took his hands off of Bakura's face, Bakura soon removing his own hands from Seto's.

"That is all I wanted to say…"

The guilt in Seto had begun building once more. _If I do this to Bakura, or even if I punish him any other way, does this mean that I am no better than a low life? _Seto only stared down at Bakura who waited with a small hint of fear in his eyes for Seto to continue, _Akunadin says that he is trying to turn me against him… no, from what I see it is Akunadin who is trying to turn me against Bakura! No one wanted to help him but me, everyone else simply pushed him aside due to the fact that he is an outsider brought into our palace. _

Seto wrapped his arms around Bakura once more as he sat up and brought him close to him again.

"No, I won't do this to you… you don't deserve to be punished"

"What?" Bakura blinked, "But Akunadin-"

"I can't trust Akunadin right now…" Seto said before turning his voice into a whisper, "I can't trust anyone as long as you're here"

_As long as he remains here, I can't trust anyone but Shadaa and Bakura… Shadaa helped me convince the pharaoh to let him stay and the pharaoh agreed. So I am thankful… but everyone else, they want to hurt him or get rid of him… or use me to hurt him… I will not allow that to happen._

Seto lay Bakura's head on his shoulder as he kept one hand on his head and the other arm around his waist.

"Bakura, I swear… I'll do what it takes to protect you… even if it's from the Egyptian gods themselves"

Bakura wrapped his arms around the priest as he fit comfortably into his arms.

"…Seto" Bakura said keeping a fearful voice… even after his expression changed from a saddened face, to a sly grin, "You're too kind to me"

XXX

This is probably going to be about three chapters long so yeah, enjoy it while it lasts. XDD Wait till next update.

PS. This story is mainly to help me get out of my boredom streak and tiny writers block. So yeah. |D


	2. Darkness's charm

Chapter two. Enjoy.

XXX

Seto woke first before Bakura. That night, he shared the same bed with Bakura in Bakura's room. Paranoia had taken him that night. Fear that someone might enter this room and try to murder or even kidnap the young beauty. Seto opened his eyes to see Bakura there next to him, sleeping peacefully. The shackles that kept Bakura chained to the bed were now off, Seto had removed them before they fell asleep. Sometimes he couldn't understand why, but he simply adored the boy when he was sleeping. Despite Bakura's rude behaviour, he always looked so peaceful when he slept. Seto sat up as he kept his eyes on Bakura. His eyes soft and his smile gentle as he placed his hand on Bakura's face first stroking his cheek as he slid his hand to his hair. _…I love him… without a doubt in my heart or mind, no matter what the others say… I truly believe I love him. _Seto closed his eyes and his smile soon faded as a sad thought entered his mind, _but… does he love me? …No, it's too soon for him to even think of that sort of thing… isn't it? Even so… I want him so badly, so badly that I'd-_

Seto's eyes shot open and his mouth hung open as he quickly pulled his hand away from Bakura. Shocked and horrified with himself, he could only stare at Bakura with wide eyes. _What am I thinking? Would I truly go so far as to slaughter anyone who tried to take him from me? Even if it was the pharaoh? _Seto sighed deeply as he lowered his head, _I said I'd protect him even if it was from the Egyptian gods themselves… and I am a man of my word… I blame myself for feeling like this, not Bakura… he hasn't done anything to show even the slightest bit of affection towards me… it's me, I'm the one to blame for having these horrid emotions. _Seto's eyes peeked up to look at Bakura once more, but just for a moment. Then, immediately he got up, put on his robe and hat and speed walked out the door making his way to the throne room. _Isis, I must find her. _Once there, Seto found that only a couple priests were there, but no Isis. Still, Seto walked over to Maahod, another well trusted priest of the pharaoh.

"Maahod" Seto said once he was close enough for the other man to hear him.

Maahod turned away from Shadaa to see Seto walking towards him, a stressed look on his face.

"What is it Seto? What's wrong?"

"I need to speak with Isis. Do you know where she is?"

"I do now" Maahod said as he pointed behind Seto.

Seto turned to see Isis entering the throne room. Seto turned to Maahod to say 'thanks' before walking off to see Isis. _I can only hope she can help me. Hopefully in a way where I or she won't make Bakura seem like the enemy. _

"Isis" Seto said as he stepped in front of the priestess, "I need to talk with you"

"Of course, Seto. What is troubling you?"

Seto's eyes glanced in the direction of the hallway that led to Bakura's room before looking back at Isis once more.

"It's about Bakura"

"Oh… yes, Akunadin told me about that young man"

_Akunadin told her about Bakura? _Seto's heart began to fill with worry, but at the same time rage, _I can only imagine what lies he's told. _

"What did he say?"

"I told her that Bakura disrespected our king and that you took care of him" Came Akunadins voice from behind Seto.

Seto turned to see the old priest standing behind him before taking a step away so he could talk to both Isis and Akunadin properly. Naturally, the other two priests that watched from afar would be curious, so they too headed over to where the other three stood.

"Yes, he's told us all" Shadaa said.

_Akunadin… leave him to gossip about a simple mistake without even getting the whole story first. _

"I see…" Seto sighed before looking back at Akunadin, "Does the pharaoh know?"

"Not yet he doesn't. I thought I'd merciful… but if that man does one more thing to disrespect our king-!"

"He won't!" Seto interrupted, "and stop looking at him as if he's evil. He's just confused… he doesn't understand how to act properly"

"Seto" Akunadin growled, "Did you even punish him for his actions?"

"…No"

The other priests stared at Seto in shock and worry as soon as he had answered. This worried Seto, but not too much as he knew Bakura was still his responsibility, and hopefully… they would see that Bakura wasn't their enemy.

"Seto, you disobeyed me! I am your superior and you must listen to what I say if-"

"I don't care if you are my superior or not Akunadin, Bakura didn't deserve to be punished, it was a simple mistake and he told me himself!"

"-and you believe him?"

Seto stopped himself before he spoke another word. Only now did he realize that he was talking back to someone who had more power over him… _I shouted at master Akunadin… why must I have to be the enemy here? Why must Bakura be the enemy? _

"Seto, why are you defending that man? If he disrespected the pharaoh he must be punished. What did he tell you to change your mind?" Maahod asked worryingly.

Seto thought back to when Bakura had convinced him to cease the punishment. Bakura did not ask for him to stop, no… that was Seto's decision. Seto could have continued and Bakura would have accepted it for all he knew… Seto was to blame for that, not Bakura.

"It was my decision… He simply told me that he had no one to raise him right and asked for my forgiveness… I was the one who decided to give him a second chance"

"Why? Why would you do such a thing?" Akunadin said, still furious at Seto's disobedience, "Just because he grew up alone doesn't give you any right to let his actions slide!"

"Yes it does!" Seto roared, "He is under my care and even though you are my superior Akunadin I will not harm him even if you harm me!"

"You-!"

"Excuse me…" Came Bakura's voice from the hallway that led to his room.

Seto and the other priests and priestess glanced over to where Bakura was standing to see him watching them, arms folded.

"Bakura" Seto said, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes…"

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it can wait" Akunadin said, his tone hiding anger, "This conversation is important and we don't need you eavesdropping"

"…Very well. I will wait…" Bakura replied before turning away and walking back to his room.

Just watching Bakura head back to his room, after wanting to tell Seto something important… it made Seto's heart ache. Something was wrong and Bakura needed him at that moment. Seto looked back at Akunadin. Distrust and hatred towards the old man grew with each passing second he let Bakura walk away.

"This conversation ends here" Seto glared before turning away to follow after Bakura.

"Seto wait!" Akunadin shouted, but Seto did not stop.

"Didn't you want to tell me something?" Isis asked, now curious more than ever to know what the now enraged priest wanted.

"It's nothing" Was all he said as he soon disappeared into the shadows of the hallway.

_I can't trust any of them… perhaps Shadaa I can though… he didn't really say anything against me… though, he didn't say anything to help me either. So who can I trust? _

Seto entered Bakura's room to see him staring out the window. His face, emotionless. He couldn't quite read him, he couldn't decide if anything was wrong with him for sure.

"Bakura" Seto said to get the young man's attention.

Bakura looked over at Seto. The only thing running through Seto's mind at that moment was how beautiful Bakura looked in the sunlight. That is, until Bakura spoke, breaking Seto's calm moment.

"That was quicker than I thought it would take" Bakura smiled.

"…What did you need?" Seto asked, a little more concerned for Bakura's safety.

"I'm hungry…"

Seto blinked, "That's all?"

"Yes, being out in that bloody desert for days without food or water, and nearly dying due to the heat and starvation is quite a minor thing around these parts isn't it?" Bakura snapped, his eyes narrowed with rage.

"Uh…" Seto paused. _I didn't look at it like that… I guess I thought that since I woke him up he'd be fine…_ "I'm sorry Bakura"

Seto knew fully what Bakura meant by that. Judging from what he had told him last night, Bakura only being able to raise himself as a child, and being neglected even though he was starving… it's a grudge he still held on to.

"I should have realized that you would be hungry"

Bakura stared at Seto for a minute before crawling off the bed and stepping in front of him.

"No… I'm sorry… for snapping at you, master Seto"

Seto looked down at Bakura, surprised that he took the blame for this.

"Bakura, it's not your fault"

Bakura giggled a little before answering, "No, it is… I suppose I should work on my manners more… after all, I am able to go without food for days as I am quite used to it, but-"

Just then Seto grabbed Bakura's hand, pushed the door open and began making his way down the hall.

"Seto! What are you doing now?" Bakura asked, stunned as he tried to pull away from Seto's grasp, "Where are you taking me!"

Though Seto's hold on Bakura's arm was tight he softened his grip enough so he wouldn't hurt him. Once the two had reached Seto's room, Seto entered the room closing the door behind him and let go of Bakura's arm. Seto's room was fairly big, of course seeing as he was a priest it was no surprise. Seto walked over to the table in his room and took a bowl that contained bread and fruit off of it before turning to Bakura and handing it to him.

"Here, but don't eat too quickly or you'll get sick"

Bakura just gawked at how much food the priest was willing to give him before taking a piece of bread and eating it. He smiled at the delicious taste as he swallowed. He then looked at Seto who only watched him eat. Bakura looked down at the bowl and took out an apple and handed it to Seto.

"Huh?" Seto stared at the apple before looking at Bakura.

"Join me, It's no fun to watch others eat when you're not"

Seto smiled gently at Bakura before taking the apple and taking a bite out of it. _Yeah, he would know what that's like… _Seto watched Bakura while occasionally eating the apple. The thought that occurred to him then, it made him chuckle a little. Bakura obviously noticed as he stopped eating the piece of bread and looked up at Seto, confused.

"What's so funny?" He asked curiously.

"Heh, if I'm correct, after traveling for so long in the desert you haven't had a chance to bathe. I think I should take you to the Nile today"

"What? You mean, you're going to watch me, even there?"

"Yes"

Bakura simply gave Seto a disappointed look before finishing what was left of the bread.

"Whatever floats your boat I suppose" He said.

:::

Seto and Bakura headed for the Nile as Seto held onto the millennium rod for protection and a long purple robe for Bakura after he was done bathing. Neither of them said much to the other. Seto understood why he himself didn't say much, he wasn't such a talkative person in the first place, but he did want to carry on a conversation with Bakura.

"Bakura, you don't really say much do you?"

"I was never the talkative type master Seto… of course" Bakura said before looking up at the priest, "Why do you think that is? I did say I grew up alone. It's not like I had anyone **to** talk to"

Seto smiled, _We have something in common… this is good. _

"Well, you have me now. You can chat away until you run out of breath"

"Heheh, if only I had something I wanted to say right now"

"Well, I have something to say"

"Do you now?" Bakura smiled back.

Seto stopped, as did Bakura, as soon as they were in front of the Nile.

"Yes, hurry up and bathe so we can head back"

Bakura blinked before giggling.

"In a hurry to see me naked master Seto?" He joked.

Even though it was a joke, it was still enough to make Seto blush.

"…No, I promise you I'm not a pervert"

"Hmm" Bakura turned away in time for Seto not to see the grin form on Bakura's face as he whispered enough that even Seto could not hear him, "We'll see how long that lasts"

Bakura then began removing his clothes, his shirt first. He threw his shirt aside before undoing the buckle around his jeans. Seto simply looked around the area occasionally to watch out for anyone who might appear dangerous. He took off his hat and set it beside him before looking back at Bakura, only to see he had already stripped and stepped in the Nile. The lower half of his body was covered by water.

Bakura chuckled as he turned to look at Seto.

"Are you afraid that someone might come and try to kill me?"

"Yes, and you should be worried too. People here don't take too kindly to outsiders whether they are good or bad"

"Really now… you shouldn't make yourself sound so small compared to the others"

"Huh?" Seto said as he raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

Bakura leaned on the edge of the Nile, his head resting on his arms as he smiled in an almost calm manner at Seto.

"Seto, you have been my very first… and only friend, not just any friend… but one that had remained true and kind to me. You protected me from those that looked at me as if I were some sort of monster… and for that, I am truly grateful"

Seto felt his heart beat faster at the wonderful compliment, he wanted to hear more, he had to hear Bakura say more about him, to make him feel like he was the only person that was special to him.

"Your only friend?" He asked.

"Yes" Bakura answered as he stood up and turned away, sinking into the water a little to wash his body, starting with his arms, "You're the only person I can really attach to, Seto"

Seto felt uncomfortable as the need to be near Bakura then and there filled his heart. _No, I mustn't feel this way, not now. _

"Be right back" Bakura said before sinking completely under the water.

This made Seto worry for a second, but he soon got over it as soon as he realized that Bakura was just soaking his hair and face. Soon enough, Bakura came back out from under the water to rinse his hair.

"Aah, thank you for bringing me here. I'm starting to feel much better now"

"Of course"

Bakura's eyes looked at Seto for a minute before staring down at the water. Bakura sunk into the water once more, only keeping his head above it, as he sighed.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked.

"Nothing much… no, that's a lie…" Bakura replied before looking over at the concerned priest, "I will be leaving tomorrow"

"What! Bakura, you live here now. I give you everything you could ever want and-"

"But that doesn't matter to me… I don't have much of a reason to stay. You may be the only friend I've got, but I feel so neglected here. Also, I'd just be putting you through more stress"

"No…" Seto said as he stood and walked towards Bakura. Bakura turned his head slightly to look up at Seto who now stood behind him on the edge of the Nile, "Get out"

Bakura raised an eyebrow as he stared confused.

"What did I say this time?"

Seto wasn't going to wait any longer, he had to tell him. He had to convince Bakura to stay… and if not, at least tell him how he truly felt before Bakura left.

"Just get out" Seto ordered, holding the robe in his hand and the millennium rod in the other.

Bakura turned to face Seto before climbing out of the Nile. He stood in front of the priest, his head almost facing the ground, but his eyes watched Seto's face for any change in expression. Seto then wrapped the robe around Bakura allowing Bakura to slip his arms through the sleeves, before he tied the sash around Bakura's waist.

"Bakura…" Seto said as he finished tying the sash.

"…Yes?"

Seto then looked at Bakura, his expression serious.

"If you really are leaving, then I want to tell you something important… something I could never say to you in front of the others"

"Oh? What is it?"

Seto then wrapped his arms around Bakura as he pulled him close to him.

"Uh" Bakura placed his hands on Seto's robe clutching it tightly as he looked up at him, nervously, "What are you doing?"

"Bakura… I won't get another chance to tell you, so I'll say it now" Seto said as he leaned in, his face close to Bakura's, "I love you"

Then, Seto pressed his lips against Bakura's, this actually taking Bakura by surprise. Bakura's eyes grew at the sudden kiss.

This was what Seto had craved all this time, this is what he desired to have. He couldn't hold back any longer, and now he had finally kissed the man he so longed to have. Instead of pulling away however, Seto deepened the kiss into a more passionate one making Bakura moan into it as he shut his eyes. He didn't want to stop, but he knew he had to, so he did stop, allowing Bakura to gasp for breath.

"You're supposed to breathe through your nose when you're kissed" Seto said.

"…Right" Bakura panted, "…I'll keep that in mind… next time I'm suddenly kissed"

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking… I didn't think I'd go so far as to kiss you when I admitted my feelings…"

"You're not alone on that one…" Bakura muttered quietly enough that Seto once again couldn't hear him.

"…Forgive me Bakura"

"…What is there to forgive?"

"Huh?"

Bakura smiled at the young priest before wrapping his arms around him. He clutched the back of Seto's robe as he lay his head on his chest.

"…Bakura" Seto said, his heart now filled with a joy he thought he'd never feel as he once again wrapped his arms around Bakura, only this time actually holding him, "I want to make you happy, whatever it takes. Just tell me"

Bakura looked up at Seto, an alluring grin on his face.

"Alright then, you can start by carrying me" Bakura smirked in a joking manner.

Luckily Seto got Bakura's sense of humour by now. Seto first went back to get his hat, placing it back on his head before picking up Bakura's clothes, before walking back to Bakura and placing an arm under Bakura's legs and one around his back and arms as he lifted him into a bridal style. _Finally… _he thought as he smiled, before turning around to head back to the palace, _I admitted my feelings, and he accepts. _

:::

Once Seto had made it safely inside the palace, he looked around carefully for Akunadin, Isis, Maahod, or even the pharaoh. _If anybody finds out about me and Bakura, especially Akunadin, he'd want to get rid of him for sure. _Seto quietly and cautiously made his way back to Bakura's room, but only to have to stop near the throne room as he heard Akunadin's voice. Seto stopped immediately, hiding behind the wall that shielded him from sight from the other priests. He looked down at Bakura to see him looking back at him.

"I have to put you down now Bakura" Seto whispered.

"I understand" Bakura answered, his voice also in a whisper.

"My king, I fear that the Bakura boy is corrupting Seto's mind" Akunadin said.

This disturbed Seto greatly. _Akunadin's trying to convince the pharaoh to get rid of Bakura! That scoundrel… _The anger showed on Seto's face. Little did he know however that Bakura was watching his anger grow, this alone made him smirk. Then, Seto calmed long enough to look at Bakura, Bakura's smirk quickly vanished into a frown as soon as the priest laid eyes on him.

"Bakura… let's go"

Bakura nodded. He let Seto lead the way as the two tried to walk back to Bakura's room pretending nothing happened, only to be spotted by Isis.

"Seto" Isis said, the other priests and the pharaoh turning their attention to him, "Where were you?"

Seto stopped. He didn't have much of a choice now, if he continued walking and tried to find excuses to leave, the suspicion would grow quicker than before.

"I took Bakura to the Nile so he could bathe, seeing as he had been wandering the desert for days…" Seto looked over at Isis as he answered calmly.

His eyes then moved to Akunadin, a glare formed.

"Akunadin… I will only say this once, stop spreading lies around the palace, especially not to the pharaoh"

"How dare you, Seto! They are NOT lies. When will you realize that that boy-" he shouted as he pointed directly at Bakura, "-is turning you against me, against us, against the pharaoh!"

"That's enough!" Seto roared, his voice furious, "Bakura means no harm to us. If you can't get over one mistake that he's made then you don't deserve to be called my superior, you're just an unforgivable low life!"

Isis, Maahod , the other priests and the pharaoh all stared completely stunned at Seto's words. Seto's enraged expression didn't help much either. He glared infuriatingly at everyone there, mostly at Akunadin.

"Seto, look at what you're becoming!"

"No… YOU look at what you've become. Not only that, but you've kept secrets from me and the pharaoh"

The pharaoh looked at Akunadin, waiting for a response.

"Is this true?" He asked.

Akunadin did not answer. Seto however, answered for him.

"Go ahead Akunadin, tell him how you slaughtered an entire village to save us all... and in doing so leaving Bakura with nothing"

Akunadin calmed his fighting stance. Ashamed of himself, now he had to tell the truth to the pharaoh, and everyone else.

"It is true my king…" He said before turning to face the pharaoh and bowing respectfully, "…I am truly sorry… I had no other choice"

Bakura glared fiercely at the old priest as he bared his teeth and clenched his hands into fists.

"Sorry won't bring my family back you fiend"

"What did you call me?" Akunadin growled.

"You heard me" Bakura said as he stepped forward, "You thought if you slaughtered everyone in my village that you could create the seven millennium items to save your people… well" Bakura stopped where he was as soon as he was right in front of Akunadin, Seto had followed close behind. Then, Bakura lowered his head slightly as his eyes stayed on Akunadin, a devious grin that only Akunadin could see formed on Bakura's face, "…You missed one"

"That can be remedied!" Akunadin hollered as he readied his millennium item, the millennium eye.

Bakura then swiftly turned and wrapped his arms around Seto tightly as he buried his face into his chest, pretending to tremble. Immediately Seto wrapped an arm around Bakura as he pulled out his millennium item, the millennium rod, ready to use it against Akunadin if he had to.

"Seto!" Akunadin said, shocked that he would still protect Bakura.

"I knew you weren't to be trusted before, but to sink this low… it's sick"

"Did you not see that grin on his face!"

"Stop making up excuses to get rid of him!"

"I'm not!"

"Enough!" The pharaoh roared as he stood from his throne, "I agreed that Bakura was a guest here and I have never seen him do wrong so far" He said before looking over at Akunadin, "Akunadin, he stays until I say otherwise, or until he is ready to leave. End of discussion"

"But my king!"

"End of discussion!"

Seto sighed in relief as he lowered the item wrapping the other arm around Bakura. Seto never felt more relieved, he could now rest peacefully tonight knowing Bakura would be safe. He held Bakura comfortably in his arms unaware of the grin that had returned to Bakura's face, and silent chuckling that came soon after.

"Let us rest" Seto said.

"Of course" Bakura answered, his grin faded, before both the men let go of each other and began making their way back to Bakura's room.

Once there, Seto opened the door, allowing Bakura to enter first before entering, closing and locking the door behind him.

"Why did you lock it?" Bakura asked, a little uncaringly.

"As safe as I feel now, now that I know the pharaoh's on our side, I'm worried Akunadin will do whatever he can to get rid of you"

"Hmm, I see"

Bakura crawled onto the bed and lay down as he tucked himself in. Seto removed his hat and robe before crawling into bed next to Bakura, though he didn't bother to pull the blankets over him. Instead he lay there staring lovingly at Bakura as Bakura simply stared at the ceiling looking as if he was deep in thought about something. _I may have told him how I really feel… but will he stay? I don't know… _Seto thought as he frowned, _I can't blame him for wanting to leave, there's too much drama here for him… and he's being targeted. This may not seem like the most romantic time, but… _Seto paused his train of thought for just a moment as he got up on all fours and placed one hand on the other side of Bakura making it so he was now over him, looking down at him. Bakura gave Seto a confused reaction in return.

_I want to have him here and now. _

"Bakura…" Seto said his voice almost in a whisper, "I will not do this unless you feel comfortable with it"

Bakura stared nervously at Seto as he pulled the blankets slightly over his body more.

"Comfortable… with what?"

"I think you already know" Seto smiled as he took hold of the blanket and slid it off of Bakura.

Bakura's eyes grew as a trickle of sweat ran down his face. His eyes looked away from Seto and he began to stutter. He then hugged himself as he crossed is legs shyly.

"It's alright Bakura" Seto said, his smile turning into a softer one, "If this is your first time-"

"-it's not" Bakura interrupted, a guilty look on his face as he turned his head away.

"Then what's wrong?" Seto frowned.

"… I'm… uh… I mean… I just, wasn't prepared for you to ask that…"

Seto's smile returned into a gentle one as he leaned in close to kiss Bakura on the cheek. Bakura flinched at the sudden peck on his cheek before looking back at Seto.

"I'll be gentle" He whispered before pressing his lips against Bakura's.

Bakura simply stared eyes wide with shrunken pupils as the young priest kissed him. Unaware that his hands moved lower to the sash on Bakura's robe. As soon as Bakura felt his hands untying the sash, his expression showed more panic than before. Finally just as Seto had finished untying the sash he opened his robe. Just as his hands touched Bakura's body Bakura immediately pulled away from the kiss as a quick gasp escaped him. Easily, Seto could tell Bakura wasn't prepared for this. Still he continued to move his hands up Bakura's body as he moved his head lower to kiss Bakura's neck. _He's not telling me to stop, he really wants it._ Bakura kept his mouth tightly shut as he clenched his teeth, trying not to let any moans escape him. He clutched Seto's shoulders tightly, his hands trembling. Then, just as Seto had moved slightly to kiss up more of Bakura's neck his knee had rubbed against Bakura's lower half causing Bakura to finally let out the moan he had been trying so hard to hold back. Seto raised his head as he stared at Bakura, a big blush forming on his face. It didn't last long however as he then smiled at Bakura after noticing his trembling hands. _He's really sensitive to touches… how cute. _Seto lowered his head once more, the smile still on his face.

"Relax" Seto whispered before kissing Bakura again, _I can never hate you, Bakura. _

:::

Later, during the night, Bakura opened one eye slightly to see Seto sleeping soundly before sitting up, getting off the bed, and grabbing the robe, sash and his underwear. He slipped his underwear on first before putting the robe on. He tied the sash as he watched Seto, making sure he didn't wake, or was only pretending to be asleep. _This plan of mine worked well, however it worked a little __**too**__ well… _Bakura thought as he glared at the priest, _Well, now that I have his trust and his heart, I can safely do as I wish while he takes the blame for it._

Bakura looked over to the corner of the room to see the millennium rod leaning against the wall. A sinister smirk appeared on his face as he walked over to it and picked it up. He chuckled as his smirk soon formed into a menacing grin. _Time to put part two to my plan into action. _

XXX

Yyyeah, I never thought I'd write a smut scene. :U Or close to it. I'm more of a fluff writer than anything else, with lots of drama as well of course. ;D but smut... I just can't believe I wrote that. =\ Anyway, wait till last chapter. ^^_  
><em>


End file.
